Civil War
by CamORiley
Summary: L'histoire prend place dans le MCU, pendant la Guerre Civile qui oppose deux camps dirigés respectivement par Iron Man et Captain America.


**L'histoire prend place pendant la "Civil War" du Marvel Cinematic Universe _(oui j'écris habituellement dans l'Univers des Comics, mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu d'Univers)_.  
Dans les comics, le couple qui m'a le plus marqué pendant la Civil War est Reed et Sue Richard _(Mr Fantastique et la Femme Invisible)_. Comme ils ne seront pas présent dans le film de Marvel _(merci la fox ...)_ j'ai décidé de transmettre une partie de leur histoire et problèmes au meilleur des couples Pepperony. **

**J'ai écris cette histoire comme une scène de film que l'on pourrait voir sur Grand Ecran _(mais qui bien sûr n'arrivera pas puisque Gwyneth Paltrow n'ai pas au casting du prochain Captain America)_.**

 **Bref finit les Blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de cette nouvelle fanfict et je vous retrouve comme toujours en bas =)**

* * *

Tony Stark rentrait chez lui après un nouvel affrontement contre les opposants à la loi de recensement.

Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Malgré le soutien et appuis d'autres héros, il semblait que seulement lui encaissait les coups.

Tellement fatigué par sa journée, notre héros était rentré chez lui avec encore son armure sur lui. Il allait encore se faire engueuler par Pepper car le poids d'Iron Man allait abîmer le nouveau carrelage.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter son casque, une alarme retentis.

Elle provenait de son laboratoire. Quelqu'un était entré dans son repère, là où ses armures et autres travaux s'y trouvaient.

« Merde ! Cette journée ne va donc jamais se terminer ! »

Son casque remit en place, Iron Man prit la direction de son laboratoire.

Une fois dans les lieux du délit, il ne tarda pas à trouver l'intrus. Une de ses armures s'agitait au milieu de ses plans et autres recherches.

« Plus un geste ! Toutes les issues sont verrouillés et cette armure est une armure défensive, plus clairement, vous avez déjà perdu face aux missiles que contient celle que je porte. »

L'autre armure arrêta ses mouvements. Elle se tourna vers la voix qu'elle redoutait le plus d'entendre.

« Bien. Maintenant on ouvre le casque que je vois à qui je dois cette fin de journée pourri. »

L'intrus s'exécuta. Le visage qui apparut était familier. Beaucoup trop familier pour Tony. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« - Pepper ?!

\- Tu peux me dire quel est le bouton déjà pour arrêter cette maudite alarme ?

\- Le vert. Celui sous la table des hologrammes.

\- Merci. »

L'alarme se tue. Tony aussi.

Il ne savait quoi dire. Il restait là à observer la femme qui partageait sa vie. Elle était là, dans une de ses armures, à rassembler des documents.  
Quand le beau brun eu finit d'analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il finit par se déplacer en direction de la jolie rousse.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« - Pep', mais qu'est-ce-que tu …

\- Ne me touche pas ! »

Pepper avait eu un mouvement de recul et brandi ses mains en direction de visage de son homme. Les lumières dans ses paumes brillaient. Elle avait chargé les réacteurs et elle menaçait leur créateur.

Tony eu pour seul réflexe de lever les bras en l'air.

« - On se calme. Je ne te ferai rien. Je refuse de me battre contre toi, Pepper.

\- Bien.

\- … Est-ce-que tu peux au moins m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'en vais. Et je pars avec tous tes plans et autres informations qui pourraient être utiles pour la résistance. »

Tony eût l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

Il resta silencieux une minute, ce qui laissa le temps à Pepper de finir de rassembler les documents dont elle parlait précédemment.

« - Je … Pardon, mais je crois que j'ai mal compris. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît mon cœur ?

\- Tony, tu es devenu complètement fou. Et …

\- Fou ?! Pour une fois que j'approuve les idées du gouvernement et que je les aide contre des personnes montant une révolte contre eux, c'est moi le fou ?

\- Cette loi de recensement veut empêcher tous les « super-héros » de conserver une identité secrète ! Et je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir tous les problèmes que cause tout ça.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que le monde sache que je suis Iron Man soit un problème ...

\- Combien de fois avons-nous dût déménager ou aller dormir chez des amis car notre chez nous a été détruit ?

\- Les maisons ne sont que des biens matériels … Je peux t'en offrir des milliers si tu veux toujours qu'on est notre chez nous …

\- Et les objets qui s'y trouvent ? Nos cadeaux ? Nos souvenirs ?!

\- … Mais tu oublies que si tu n'avais pas su que j'étais Iron Man, tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureuse de moi !

\- Je t'aimais avant tout ça Tony ! Tu étais juste trop idiot pour t'en apercevoir ... »

Et le silence éclata de nouveau. Tony ne savait quoi dire. Pepper avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison.

Devant le silence de sa moitié, Pepper saisit les derniers documents et prit la direction de la sortie.

Tony tenta un dernier acte pour l'empêcher de partir.

« - Pepper s'il te plaît, attends ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

\- Je t'aime Tony et je ne te quitte pas. Mais je ne peux plus supporter tout ça, quelqu'un doit t'arrêter.

\- S'il te plaît, tu dois m'écouter ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi je fais tout ça !

\- Et toi laisse-moi finir. Je ne peux plus cautionner ce que tu fais endurer à ce pauvre garçon, Peter …

\- Spider-Man ?!

\- Oui … Tu lui bourres le crâne et tu le manipules comme s'il était ta marionnette. Je ne peux plus voir ça et encore moins en sachant que tu pourrais agir comme cela avec notre enfant.

\- Quoi ?! Notre enfant ?! De quoi tu me parles ? »

C'est au tour de Pepper de se taire. Elle partit en direction du bureau de Tony et attrapa une enveloppe qu'elle avait placé là plutôt avant tout ça.  
Elle la lui remit dans les mains du héros.

« Tu devais trouver cette enveloppe après mon départ. Je t'aime et j'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver après cette guerre civile. »

Ses lèvres déposèrent un baisser plein d'amours sur la joue piquante d'une barbe de trois jours appartenant à sa moitié.

 **[…]**

Tony se retrouva seul et le resta très longtemps. Il était là, assis sur le sol de son laboratoire, l'enveloppe ouverte.

Cette dernière contenant une lettre expliquant les raisons du départ de Pepper et aussi des résultats d'analyses.

Pepper était enceinte.

* * *

 **Comme vous le savez si vous avez l'habitude de lire mes histoires, j'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis. J'attends donc vos commentaires avec impatience.**


End file.
